


Bad Kitty; Good Kitty

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Business, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Day 1/7 of my Voltron Nsfw Week pieces -Allura likes to not only play with her subordinates, but punish them too





	Bad Kitty; Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in this week ^^ a lot of fun, but i sadly didn't do free day for various reasons, work and personal issues but the ones I did finish? I had a lot of fun doing!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you, as always, for reading

Allura was exhausted.

 

It was hard, being the bad guy all the time. Not that she was actually ‘bad’, but her subordinates thought so. She heard the whispers, noticed the stares. She knew she exuded authority and intimidated many, she was well aware of it all. She didn’t care, usually. But sometimes, it caught up with her, especially the people who thought she wasn’t ‘fun’ or that she was just a ‘stick-in-the-mud’. Sure, she kept professional at work, but these people did not know her outside of work.

 

Well, two of them did, very well in fact.

 

She looked at her wristwatch, looking up when the intercom announced her stop. She exited the train, her heels clicking, hips swaying as she made her way out of the subway station and onto the streets - each step towards her apartment becoming lighter, the thought of what awaited her in her apartment made her smile and increase her speed. She arrived to her apartment, waving at a passing neighbor before unlocking her door and then stepping inside, closing the door behind her, the lock clicking.

 

It was dark inside of her apartment, quiet even, but she knew that was for reasons.

 

The sound of a bell made her smile once again, crouching down as one of her cats crawled over. She reached forward and carded her fingers through his thick dark hair, pushing back to see his dark eyes flashing up at her. The bell jingled again as he licked at her wrist, nose nuzzling against her pulse point, making it flutter.

 

Keith was always such a good cat, always doting, even when his temper flared, he never bit or scratched at her. He had taken awhile to adjust, yes, but now that he had? He was a natural. She would reward him later, but first, she had her other cat to attend to.

 

“Keith, where is Lance?”

 

Keith pulled back, but said nothing, merely began to crawl away, his hips swaying - if he were to wear his plug, he would have a proud tail waving, but instead there was nothing but his hot ass waving in the air. Allura bit into her lip as she admired his ass. He was too good at this.

 

She followed him, where he rubbed against her legs as she stood inside of her room now. She frowned and crossed her arms at the sight of her messed up bed, but more importantly at the cat inside of it.

 

Lance had acted up badly at the office today, so Allura had taken him home on their lunch break and had left him here. Perhaps that had been a bad idea, given the state of her bed. But the sight of Lance: eyes blinded by a blindfold, the dark brown cat ears that jutted out of the blind fold high on his head, muzzle blocking his mouth- muffled whimpers leaking out, tanned skin bared and perspiring, hands wrapped and made to look like paws, and then, of course - was the plug. His long, skinny brown tail hung limp, his ass high on the bed as he muffled another whimper against the gag inside his mouth.

 

Allura stepped over to the side of her bed, eying the way Lance wiggled, clearly he was aware of her in the room. She reached down and raked her nails down his side, watching him arch and listening to the muffled sound of Lance’s voice, the pleasure in that voice was unmistakeable, but at the same time, there was a repentance. The punishment had clearly worked. She reached over, taking off the blindfold. Lance’s eyes were watery, quickly meeting Allura’s.

 

“Are you going to be a good kitty?”

 

Lance’s muffled purr made Allura smile. She knew he’d be good… for now anyways. Lance was always the disobedient cat, often forgetting his role outside their play. Allura wasn’t stupid enough to mix pleasure and work together, but they were in a relationship, their play may exist only in the bedroom, but those relationships extended outside of it and there were things that Allura expected out of her pets that went beyond this room.

 

Obedience was one of them.

 

She fisted her hand in his hair, yanking gently, making sure their eyes held. “You disobeyed today. I was with a client, you know.”

 

Those eyes flashed and Allura tutted.

 

“I know you do not like Lotor, I don’t either - but he is a client.”

 

A soft growl from Keith on the other side of the room made Allura frown at him. Not him too, but she supposed they had a right to dislike Lotor. The client was, after all, interested in her. And they all knew it. She sighed, releasing Lance’s hair, petting it softly. Lance purred at the contact, the muffled sound coming out cuter than Allura had expected, but Lance always sounded cute while wearing a gag.

 

She eyed him some more, watching the way he rolled to his back, exposing his belly and purpling cock, it was wet with precum, and possibly other orgasms, and looked as if he’d shoot with just a swipe of a finger. His cute mewls, however, did not distract her. She knew he was just trying to get the gag off, to be forgiven. She would not cave to him so easily, not yet. Where would the fun in that be?

 

“I haven’t had dinner yet.”

 

Lance yowled softly behind the muzzle, watching her walk away, a pronounced sway to her hips.

 

Allura opened the fridge, pulling out some leftover pasta, putting it in the microwave. She felt Keith rub up against, meowing softly. “Are you hungry as well?”

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

The stumbling sound of someone moving across the floor, approaching the kitchen, brought Allura to attention to them. Lance was moving on his knees, padded paws tapping against the floor too. Her eyes flashed as she watched him. The muzzle’s curled smile was cute and the way he managed to flex his tail made Allura twitch.

 

Good boy.

 

The microwave dinged and she pulled out her dish, walking past her boys, placing her plate down on the table and then going to get a glass of water, the ice clinking inside the cup. She scooted her chair out, sitting down and began eating.

 

After a moment, she reached down, pasta pinched between her fingers as she offered it to Keith. She ignored the way his eyes flashed, but when he finally opened his mouth, taking the pasta between his teeth, she knew she won. She let him eat from her hand, patting his bangs after he had it all in his mouth. She turned her attention to Lance, coaxing him over.

 

“Are you going to behave?”

 

A muffled sound of compliance was all she needed. She unlatched the gag, pulling it off of his face. The soft ball that was inside the mask, had been in Lance’s mouth, dripped with saliva as she pulled it off and Lance’s tongue lolled out to lick his lower lip and he swallowed in a large gulp of breath. She placed the gag down on the table and then reached for another pinch of pasta, offering it to Lance, who took it immediately, eyes dark and full of desire.

 

After the plate was cleared, Allura sat it on the floor, giving her two boys a look.

“Lick it clean.”

 

The words spoken sent a thrill down her spine, as if she were asking them not to lick the plate clean, but something else entirely. They must have caught on, as they both licked the plate, slowly and with pleasure. Once clean, Allura picked the plate up and walked over to the sink, ignoring the looks she was receiving. She washed the dishes slowly, enjoying the way the little bells tinkled as they rubbed against her. She knew they were growing annoyed - wanting to get to the meat of their play, wanting to satisfy her. But why give them what they want right away when she could tease them?

 

Once the last dish was clean and placed on the drying rack, she decided to reward them for their good behavior.

 

They followed her to the bedroom, watching as she took off her blazer, hanging it on its appropriate hanger and then worked on her blouse. One by one, opening the buttons to reveal her breasts, cupped by her white bra. She unzipped her pencil skirt from the back, letting it fall. She heard Lance whine - she knew he liked her to keep the skirt on, liked devouring her from underneath it - hiking it up to fuck her raw as she wore it. It made the act dirtier and more arousing, but Lance didn’t get his way today, he was still in the doghouse.

 

She stepped out of the skirt, toeing it away and then turned towards them. “Keith, on the bed.”

 

Keith jumped up, cat-like, onto the bed. Very good. She rubbed her lower lip, eyes heavy. He looked to her, his eyes dark and inquisitive, waiting for her instruction and her desire.  
“Lay on your back.”

 

Allura watched him as he rolled over. She stepped to the bed, watching the way Lance squirmed on the floor, awaiting for her to ask him to join them. He would not join them, not yet. She got onto the bed, making her way to Keith, crawling over his body. She felt his arousal brush her belly as she moved up, ignoring it in favor for the pulsing point in her groin. She crawled further up and got to her knees, cupping Keith’s face with them. He nuzzled her left thigh, licking once at it, making Allura’s eyes flash and gut clench.

 

“You’re going to put that tongue to good use.”

 

His eyes burned as Allura lowered herself to him. He mouthed over her panty-clad pussy, tip of his tongue running along the middle of it. Allura sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering shut, head bowing back as she enjoyed not only the feeling of Keith’s hot breath, but that wicked tongue, teasing and taunting her clothed sex. She reluctantly pulled up, moving away from him. As she removed her panties, she took a good look at her kitty - his eyes dark and tongue licking his lower lip - as if he were truly a cat and desperate for more cream.

 

She looked over at Lance, who was watching intently - his eyes locked on them, mouth agape only the slightest. His erection was flagged and Allura brought her attention to the back of him - at the plug precisely, noticing how limp it hung - it could fall out of that stretched hole at any moment.

 

“Keep your tail high and you will be able to join us.”

 

Rising to the challenge, Lance arched his back, lifting his haunches and clenched around the plug. The lanky brown tail twitching with each squeeze. Allura couldn’t help but admire the hungry look in Keith’s eyes too as they both watched him. She reached down and scratched at the cat ears atop Keith’s head, making him look back at her.

 

“You aren’t done yet.”

 

She rearranged herself again atop of him, lowering her now bare sex to his face. She didn’t have to tell him, nor force him, to do what she wanted now. His lips touched her cleft first before his tongue flickered out, licking against them until she reached down, parting herself for him. If this weren’t a scene, Keith would do that himself - part her with his rough fingers, pumping into her too - but cats did not have fingers, they had paws and they could not do such things. And even though Keith couldn’t take control now, it was still rewarding to have him like this, at her mercy and at her will. Keith’s tongue lapped into her fold, held open by Allura’s fingers until he found that swollen spot.

 

“Yes! Right there!”

 

Keith swallowed, the sound audible, before he licked around her clit, her hips lowering against the movement of his mouth. He sucked on her clit gently and tongued it, making her mewl - as if she were the cat in this position. He released her and then swiped his tongue against her sex, over and over in a kitten-like manner, but also in a ravenous manner that made her thrust against him, practically grinding her pussy down against his hungry lips.

She was coming, and oh god - he wasn’t stopping, licking over her clit, her opening, licking and licking until her body shuddered and her thighs clenched around his head, orgasming against him.

 

The sound of him lapping her up, licking softer as her body wracked with pleasure, made her toes curl. She lifted up, looking down at him. From his nose to his chin glistened with a light sheen - proof of his work on her. It made her gut clench. She looked down to Lance, whose ass was still high in the air, but there was wetness beneath him. Not much, but enough to show he’d cum without being touched.

 

A twinge of sympathy ran through her as she got off the bed and approached him. She lifted his head, the bell of his collar jingling, and looked at his desire-filled eyes, the edges of those lashes held tears. She tutted.

 

“You came without permission.”

 

“I’m sorry, mistress.”

 

Unlike others, she would not punish him for this. She couldn’t blame him for coming, not after what she and Keith had done, not after he had spent hours with a plug up his ass. Of course he had been hanging only by a thread. She could tell he was barely hanging on now. She gave him a soft smile.

 

“You can go blue, if you want.”

 

“Blue,” he whispered, ever so gently. And she nodded, gently pulling out the plug of his ass and unwrapping his paws. As his fingers were revealed, she massaged each one, holding him close.

 

“Is he all right?” asked Keith - aware of the scene being ended by Lance’s word.

 

She nodded. “Yes, he came without being touched for… who knows how many times. Did you keep count?”

 

Keith’s eyes flashed, a smile working its way onto his face. “He may or may not have came a couple of times before you returned home.”

 

Allura smirked in return. “You naughty kitty.”

 

Keith shrugged, pulling the ears off as he stood, taking them to the toy closet, where he unclasped the collar too - hanging it on its hook. “He enjoyed it, he likes the plug a lot, I’ve noticed.”

 

Allura shrugged haphazardly. “Lance has always liked ass play, just as much as you like oral sex.”

 

Keith licked his lips, giving her a dirty look. “You like ass play too.”

 

Allura helped Lance onto the bed, his fingers and knees still a little numb from the position he’d held for so long. “You’ve had enough to eat today.”

Keith chuckled and rejoined her on the bed, wrapping his arms around Lance, who mewled and snuggled into him. He snorted.

 

“He meows even outside of play.”

 

“He is in his subspace, he’ll come out of it.”

 

Allura carded her hands through Lance’s hair. Lance had always been a sensitive submissive - falling easily into a scene and easily entering a subspace, having highs for hours to days on end - it was quite endearing - especially in moments like these, where none of them had to do anything to him, only to each other. It showed how much he enjoyed the two of them - got off on how they were together.

 

“When he comes out of it, maybe he’ll fuck me.”

Allura hummed, patting Lance once more. “If I allow it.”

 

“Of course, mistress.”

 

Allura nodded, but they both knew she’d allow it - of course she would. She enjoyed watching her pets go at it, she loved all forms of the ways they indulged in each other, pleased each other. She loved these two boys with all her heart and she’d make sure they were happy and satisfied as much as she was. They were the best of lovers and she couldn’t ask for more. Even when they misbehaved, they were still the best. Sometimes even for the misbehavior. After all, that was all part of the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone looks at my profile, so I'll say it here -
> 
> If you are a reader of Beyond Bonding, for every comment that snidely asks if I'm still working on it, when the update is, etc, I want to work on it less and less. Quite frankly, those comments make me tired of even thinking about the plot. So thanks to the user, whose comment I deleted, I'm from now one turning anon comments off and moderating comments. I love comments and appreciate all the ones I receive - but I'm tired of the badgering, tired of liking the story less and less because of rude 'you still working on this?' comments. So yeah, for now, older fics will remain as all comment allowing, but any new story? Moderated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
